Not Always What You Want
by Emily Carol
Summary: *Complete* Future Fic- Rory's life isn't what she wanted and neither is Jess's. Then Jess goes in search of what he's missing in his life to find he might never get it. R/J. R
1. Angeleyes' Place

Not Always What You Want  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Ch. 1  
  
Angeleyes' Place  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer- Wish I owned Gilmore Girls, but I don't. I'm also only 13 so if you sue me I don't have that much money in the first place. I DO own Emma and Emily and some other characters.  
  
Summary- Future Fic - Rory's life isn't always what she wanted. Jess's life isn't always what he wanted. In fact, not that many people's life is what they wanted. But Jess goes out in search of something he always wanted. To find he may never get it.  
  
Rating- PG right now  
  
Spoilers- Just that both Jess and Dean left Stars Hollow before Rory went to Yale and that Dean is marrying Lindsay (I think).  
  
***  
  
Rory's dream when she was in high school was to be a foreign correspondent for some place like CNN. She graduated from Yale in the spring of 2007 and applied for a job at CNN and a few other places like it. They all turned her down.  
  
So Rory went to a small community college and got another degree in business. She opened her own bookstore. Angeleyes' Place.  
  
***  
  
Rory walked down the street. She arrived at a small building that was locked up. It was a quaint place. The letters above the door read 'Angeleyes' Place'. She sighed looking at those letters. Thinking of all the dream jobs that had turned her down and finally forced her to go back to college and then open up this place.  
  
Don't get me wrong; Rory didn't hate Angeleyes' Place. It just wasn't her dream. Her dream had been to work someplace where she could travel a lot and do something that really mattered.  
  
She worked the key into the lock and opened up the front door. She walked in and breathed in the smell of books. She went straight behind in counter and started her coffee machine. 'Mmm...' she thought to herself. 'Nothing like coffee at six o'clock in the morning.'  
  
She wandered down the aisle of bookshelves stacked to the ceiling sipping her coffee. She walked to the classics section and pulled out a copy of Oliver Twist. She looked at it, remembering her 'Dodger'.  
  
*~-~*~-~*  
  
Flashback  
  
*~-~*~-~*  
  
Jess had just returned her copy of the book he'd 'borrowed' (more like stolen as Rory had accused him of doing.  
  
"I put some notes in the margins for you," Jess said. "What?" Rory said flipping through the book. "You've read this before. " "About forty times," Jess admitted. "I thought you said you didn't read much," Rory said remembering what he'd told her at dinner yesterday. " Well, what is much?" Jess questioned. "Goodnight Rory." "Goodnight Dodger," Rory said. "Dodger?" "Figure it out," Rory told him. "Oliver Twist." Rory nodded and they both walked away.  
  
*~-~*~-~*  
  
End Of  
  
Flashback  
  
*~-~*~-~*  
  
Rory sighed sitting down on the floor in the middle of the aisle. Jess had moved away at the end of the following year, only recently after they'd finally started going out. Dean had left too, with his new wife Lindsay.  
  
Rory leaned back against the bookshelf across from the one where she'd removed the copy of Oliver Twist and took a sip of her coffee.  
  
The bell on the door rang as Emma entered the shop. "Rory?" Emma called. Emma was her best worker, the one who got there every morning not that much later than Rory.  
  
Rory looked up to see Emma standing at the end of the aisle. Emma walked towards here and took the book out of Rory's hand. "Still thinking about him huh?" Emma asked. Emma had known all about Jess ever since Rory opened the place 2 years ago.  
  
"I just can't get him out of my mind," Rory said. "Why did he have to leave? I wanted to get married to him and..." Rory trailed off.  
  
"Oh I know," Emma said. "But you can't just keep moping about it. Go out there and find someone else. Enjoy the nightlife."  
  
"What nightlife?" Rory said starting to laugh. Emma laughed too. They both knew that the nightlife in Warrenville, Illinois was very slim. As in there wasn't any. At all.  
  
"Come on," Emma said helping Rory off the ground. "We need to get ready for the shipments to come in. I think Mrs. Cox's order might have finally come in and then she'll stop bugging us half to death everyday."  
  
Rory smiled. From how Emma described her Mrs. Cox sounded old. It was just that Emma refused to call Mrs. Cox Emily like she told them too because Emma claimed that she'd pretty much stole her name because Emma was here 2 years before her. Emily was still in college for goodness sake, her last year in fact. But she'd married her boyfriend from junior high and high school just last year.  
  
Emily was somewhat like herself, Rory always thought, at least the love of reading part. Emily was somewhat smart too, but she had a smarter friend so she never thought she was smart. Ever since Angeleyes' Place had opened Emily was there every time she was back from U of I visiting her family.  
  
Rory heard the truck back up to the back door. She walked to the back of the shop to open up the door and talked with the supplier representative.  
  
"Here's the list of new coming books out." he said handing her a piece of paper. Just call us and we'll send you the unedited copy to see if you want to sell it in your store."  
  
"Mr. Jackson," Rory said. "If you don't mind me saying so, you need to spice up this routine a little. You tell me the same stuff every month when you come with for the unloading."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about Ms. Gilmore," Mr. Jackson said walked back to his car as the workers unloaded the rest of the truck."  
  
"That's Rory!" She yelled after him smiling and walking into the storage room looking for the book Emily had requested so it'd be ready when she came in an hour.  
  
Finding it she retreated with the list of books to the front desk. She looked down the list of authors to see if any of her favorite ones had new books coming out. Up through the Ls none of them did, but the first name under M was a new author, but yet one she recognized.  
  
Mariano, Jess.  
  
"Hey Rory?" Emma said to her. "You okay? You look like you've seen a ghost or something like that."  
  
"Jess wrote a book," Rory said.  
  
"Jess?" Emma asked. "Dodger Jess?"  
  
"Yes," Rory said.  
  
"Are you sure it's him?" Emma asked her.  
  
"Yes I'm sure," Rory said. "How many other Jess Mariano's do you know?"  
  
"Um," Emma said. "Come to think of it, I don't even know this one."  
  
"You know what," Rory said. "It's nothing. It's not like he'll even want to come here for one of our author days, not like he'll even know that I own this place."  
  
"Speaking of author days," Emma said. "We need to get the display up for Cate Satrogini's books. She's visiting today."  
  
"Satrogini?" Rory said. "Is that the person who writes all those really awful books for teenagers?"  
  
"They're not awful," Emma said. "At least not that awful."  
  
"Remind me why we're having her again?" Rory asked.  
  
"Because half the town is obsessed with her books," Emma said. "Plus we get money."  
  
"Fine," Rory said. "Just let me call Mr. Jackson and tell him I want an unedited copy of Jess's book."  
  
"Okay," Emma said. "I'll go track down where we hide all the really awful books for teenagers."  
  
Rory was in such a hurry that she didn't even notice the title of Jess's book.  
  
***  
  
A/N- I hope you guys enjoyed this. 


	2. You're 26, Not 6

Not Always What You Want  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Ch. 2  
  
You're 26, Not 6  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer- Wish I owned Gilmore Girls, but I don't. I'm also only 13 so if you sue me I don't have that much money in the first place. I DO own Emma and Emily and some other characters.  
  
Summary- Future Fic - Rory's life isn't always what she wanted. Jess's life isn't always what he wanted. In fact, not that many people's life is what they wanted. But Jess goes out in search of something he always wanted. To find he may never get it.  
  
Rating- PG right now  
  
Spoilers- Just that both Jess and Dean left Stars Hollow before Rory went to Yale and that Dean married Lindsay (I think).  
  
***  
  
Jess Mariano sat across the desk from his agent. "Now Jess," Mr. Fortelli said. "This is your first book and your chances of selling it are very slim."  
  
"Yeah, well it only matters that one person reads it," Jess said. He thought of Rory wondering where she was now. China, Korea, India, Italy, South Africa, so many places, a whole world for him to search, if he ever got his nagging agent off his back.  
  
He and Rory had stopped contacting each other a little into her sophomore year at Yale. She'd called him one night and told him that it was over, that she couldn't stand never seeing him and it would be better for the both of them if they just stopped all contact.  
  
Who even knew if she was traveling the world? Maybe she was married and stayed at home with however many kids she had. He would never really know because he told Luke that when they did have any contact not to mention her.  
  
"What do you mean it only matters if one person reads it?" Mr. Fortelli said. "Don't you want to make money off this book?"  
  
"I guess," Jess said. He slouched in his chair and pulled at his tie. 'Who invented these stupid things anyway, all they do is try to strangle you,' he thought. 'Although with how my life is going strangling myself might not be a bad idea.'  
  
"Jess?" Mr. Fortelli said. "I have a list that was just e-mailed over to me of bookstores so far that have requested your book."  
  
"Okay," Jess said. "Read off how many places actually think of selling my book." He knew the list was going to be short.  
  
"There's two," Mr. Fortelli said. "And considering that it's you're very first book it is somewhat of a good start."  
  
"Well who's crazy enough to sell it already," Jess said.  
  
"Herman's Bookshop," Mr. Fortelli said.  
  
"Old people place," Jess said.  
  
"Jess, have a better attitude about this please," Mr. Fortelli said. "You're 26 not 6." That was Mr. Fortelli's favorite saying to Jess and he used it on him as often as possible.  
  
"Fine, what's the second one?" Jess said slouching lower in his seat.  
  
"Angeleyes' Place," Mr. Fortelli said. "Where do people come up with these names?"  
  
"Who really knows?" Jess said standing up. He walked out of the room.  
  
Walking down the hall of the office building he pondered the name over in his head. 'Angeleyes' Place, Angeleyes' Place.'  
  
He sighed; it was probably just some strange coincidence. Rory didn't want to open a bookshop; she wanted to work for CNN or something. That's why she went to Yale. You didn't need to go to Yale to get a business degree to open up your own bookshop.  
  
Jess walked into his New York apartment a few minutes later. He sat down to try and write some more. Mr. Fortelli, the stupid agent, suggested he write a kids book about being a janitor since that was Jess's second job, to pay the rent and all. But Jess didn't want to write a kids book. He'd rather write for adults.  
  
He looked up from his computer and saw the phone. He slowly picked it up and dialed the diner, Luke answered, "Luke's Diner."  
  
"Oh, hi Luke," Jess said, suddenly tongue-tied about what he'd wanted to say.  
  
"Hi Jess," Luke said. "Can we talk another time, the diner's packed."  
  
"Oh, I just wanted to ask you something, but don't ever bring it up again," Jess said. "What does Rory do for a living?"  
  
"She owns a bookshop," Luke said. "Angeleyes' Place, I think."  
  
"Okay, thanks Luke." Jess said. He hung up the phone.  
  
He sunk farther back in his seat. Then something came to his mind. He sat up quickly and typed into the Internet address box: www.angeleyesplace.com. A site quickly showed up. The front page showed a group of people hanging around on the counter. Behind the counter was a face that Jess had tried so hard to forget but never succeeded in.  
  
Rory's.  
  
***  
  
A/N- I hope you enjoyed! This one's a little shorter than the last but I got some great ideas for the next chapter so I wanted to get to them. Anyway, R&R please! 


	3. Author's Night

Not Always What You Want  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Ch. 3  
  
Author Day  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer- Wish I owned Gilmore Girls, but I don't. I'm also only 13 so if you sue me I don't have that much money in the first place. I DO own Emma and Emily and some other characters. I also don't own really much else mentioned in here, such as Judy Blume.  
  
Summary- Future Fic - Rory's life isn't always what she wanted. Jess's life isn't always what he wanted. In fact, not that many people's life is what they wanted. But Jess goes out in search of something he always wanted. To find he may never get it.  
  
Rating- PG right now  
  
Spoilers- Just that both Jess and Dean left Stars Hollow before Rory went to Yale and that Dean married Lindsay.  
  
***  
  
Angeleyes' Place was packed with people, all here to see Cate Satrogini. Rory stood behind the counter with Emma and Emily (who came for mortal support, knowing that both Rory and Emma hated Cate's books, although she agreed completely with them). "I can't believe this many people would show up for such a bad author," Rory said.  
  
"Okay, we're going to get you coffee now before you start to tell that to her face," Emma said dragging Emily off with her.  
  
Rory sighed and leaned against the counter. A man came up and started talking to her.  
  
"Hi," he said. "You're Rory right? The owner?"  
  
"Um, yeah," Rory said. She didn't know nor recognize this man, yet he knew her name.  
  
"I'm Eric Jones," He said. "You probably don't know me but my daughter Rebecca is in here all the time."  
  
"Oh yes, Rebecca," Rory said. "The eight year old?"  
  
"Right," Eric said.  
  
"Yeah, I know her really well," Rory said. "Why's she here anyway? She tried one of those books once and hated it."  
  
"Yeah, well apparently she wanted to tell that to the author's face," Eric said. "And she has her own mind so I can't really object."  
  
Rory laughed. "Yeah, that's just like Rebecca," Rory said.  
  
"Yeah, well my wife only had her when she was nineteen so Rebecca grew up pretty fast and learned to take care of us," Eric said.  
  
"Oh, you're married?" Rory asked.  
  
"My wife died when Rebecca was only a year old, car accident," Eric said.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry," Rory said.  
  
"Well I only really married her because of Rebecca," Eric said. "We would have eventually divorced if she hadn't died."  
  
"Oh," Rory said, not knowing what to say now.  
  
Rory heard a voice she recognized and looked to see who it was, and of course it was Rebecca. "I don't know why you bother writing books at all." Rebecca said to Cate. "All you're books have the same plot with different characters and slightly different events."  
  
"Well maybe you just don't understand my books, they're written for teenage girls, not five-year-olds," Cate said sweetly.  
  
That really got to Rebecca, anyone called her even a year younger than she really was and she got extremely mad. "I'm eight!" She said standing up to look Cate right in the eyes.  
  
"Oh boy," Eric said.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Rory said. She laughed to herself; Rebecca had been like this as long as Rory had known her.  
  
"So," Eric said. "I was wondering, would you like to go out sometime?"  
  
Rory stammered, "Sh-sure."  
  
"I was thinking maybe we could drive to Naperville and go to this restaurant near the Riverwalk," Eric said. "It's called Bd's Mongolian Barbeque, all you can eat."  
  
"Ooo," Rory said. "All you can eat?"  
  
Eric laughed a little. "Rebecca told me you liked to eat."  
  
Rory laughed too but wondering how much Rebecca had told her dad about her. Just then Rebecca walked over. "Come on Daddy," she said. "Let's go, Miss I'm-The-Best-Author Satrogini won't pick me anymore because I'm starting to make people agree with me." She said this all so sweetly that you'd think that she'd said good stuff about Cate's books, not completely bashed them.  
  
"Okay honey," Eric said to his daughter. Rory reached for a pen and piece of paper. She wrote on it; 555-4157 and handed it to him.  
  
"Here's my number," Rory said. "Call me and we can figure out a date."  
  
Eric smiled. "Okay, thanks." He got Rebecca up on his back for a piggyback, waved at Rory and walked out the door, careful not to hit Rebecca's head on the doorframe.  
  
Rory was smiling when Emma and Emily came back. "I'm starting to feel sick with how many people showed up tonight," Emma said.  
  
Emily nodded in agreement. "All her books are like Judy Blume's Forever all over again. I read that once in my life and it was a bad mistake. She actually described IT." Emily made a funny face and stuck her tongue out like she was sick.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Emma asked Rory.  
  
"I got a date," Rory said.  
  
***  
  
A/N- I hope you all enjoyed! R&R 


	4. Gilmore Girls

Not Always What You Want  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Ch. 4  
  
Gilmore Girls  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer- Wish I owned Gilmore Girls, but I don't. I'm also only 13 so if you sue me I don't have that much money in the first place. I DO own Emma and Emily and some other characters. I also don't own really much else mentioned in here, such as Judy Blume and American Airlines.  
  
Summary- Future Fic - Rory's life isn't always what she wanted. Jess's life isn't always what he wanted. In fact, not that many people's life is what they wanted. But Jess goes out in search of something he always wanted. To find he may never get it.  
  
Rating- PG right now for slight language  
  
Spoilers- Just that Dean left Stars Hollow before Rory went to Yale and that he married Lindsay.  
  
***  
  
Jess pulled up the Angeleyes' Place site for about the 5th time that day. Today though he finally decided to go a little farther than the first page and Rory.  
  
He clicked on the side button that said 'Contact Info'. He examined the address closely, maybe she'd been right here in New York the whole time and he'd never known.  
  
Warrenville, IL. 'Where the hell is that?' Jess thought to himself. 'And why did Rory move there?'  
  
He moved away from his computer and grabbed for the package that Mr. Fortelli had sent over. It was his unedited copy. He read the cover, wondering if he'd made a mistake with the title. 'Gilmore Girls'.  
  
He opened it up and started to read.  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning  
  
Stars Hollow Connecticut, population: not enough to be recorded. Probably prissy people all around there, meetings of groups no one even had heard of before going there.  
  
Not exactly.  
  
Lorelai and Lorelai Gilmore, the younger one called Rory. A 16-year difference, and a mother-daughter duo, a duo for turning the quaint little town of Stars Hollow practically upside-down.  
  
Coffee addicts. They are constantly at Luke's Diner. Where Lorelai will precede to beg Luke for her coffee.  
  
---  
  
"Please Luke!" Lorelai whined  
  
"Coffee can kill you," Luke said putting down the cup of coffee.  
  
---  
  
They were known all around town. Lorelai worked at the Independence Inn for awhile until quitting to open up an inn with her best friend Sookie. The inn is still there and still owned by Lorelai. It's called the Dragonfly Inn; go find it next time you're in Connecticut. If you really want that is.  
  
Rory attended Chilton Prep High School starting her sophomore year. She had a boyfriend for two year, Dean Forester. She probably would still be with him if I hadn't come and turned her world upside down.  
  
I was the bad boy type. Sent to live with Uncle Luke by my mom because I caused her too much trouble. I cut school and she couldn't stand it. So she shipped me off to Stars Hollow to live with my uncle. The owner of Luke's Diner.  
  
Rory's probably a Yale graduate by now and an overseas correspondent for some place like CNN as her dream job had already been.  
  
I supposed I'm confusing all of you with fragments and little thoughts here and there. So let me start from the beginning, pull together every story Rory ever told me.  
  
---  
  
Chapter 2: Lorelai Leigh Gilmore  
  
She was born to a pair of teenage parents. Her parents never married. Her mother refused.  
  
Rory told me once how she ended up named after her mother. Her mother was sitting in the hospital thinking about how men name their sons after themselves all the time, so why can't women name their daughters after them? So, as Rory puts it, her feminism took over, and Rory was almost identically named after her mother.  
  
***  
  
Jess set the book down, he stood up and walked over to the desk where his laptop lay. The Angeleyes' Place site was still up. He looked at the address again.  
  
With out hesitation Jess picked up the phone and dialed the New York Airport. "Hello, how may I help you?" a voice at the other end echoed into his ear.  
  
"When's the next flight into Chicago scheduled that has seats left?" Jess asked.  
  
"There are no available seats for two more weeks to Chicago," the lady said. "You can get tickets at americanairlines.com, it's their flight."  
  
"Okay, thank you," Jess said. He typed the URL into the URL box and quickly bought a ticket. Then he picked up the phone and called Mr. Fortelli.  
  
"Mr. Fortelli," Mr. Fortelli said into the phone. 'Jeez,' Jess thought. 'From his voice you can tell he's a midget that wears a tie everyday.'  
  
"Hello Mr. Fortelli, it's Jess," Jess said into the phone. "I'm going to Warrenville, Illinois in two weeks." Then he hung up, not waiting for an answer. When the phone rang again Jess ignored it knowing that it was Mr. Fortelli.  
  
***  
  
A/N- Sorry this is shorter than some but I hope you enjoyed it! R&R 


	5. Second Thoughs

Not Always What You Want  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Ch. 5  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer- Wish I owned Gilmore Girls, but I don't. I'm also only 13 so if you sue me I don't have that much money in the first place. I DO own Emma and Emily and some other characters. I also don't own really much else mentioned in here, such as Judy Blume and American Airlines.  
  
Summary- Future Fic - Rory's life isn't always what she wanted. Jess's life isn't always what he wanted. In fact, not that many people's life is what they wanted. But Jess goes out in search of something he always wanted. To find he may never get it.  
  
Rating- PG right now for slight language  
  
Spoilers- Just that Dean left Stars Hollow before Rory went to Yale and that he married Lindsay.  
  
Lieke- Jess wrote the book and he was reading the unedited version of his book, they send authors books that aren't exactly complete when they write them.  
  
***  
  
"I don't know what to wear!" Rory whined into her phone. She was sitting in her apartment looking at all the clothes thrown all over her bed. She was on the phone with Lorelai.  
  
"Jeez," Lorelai said. "This is hard to do without me knowing where're you're going and what the hell you even own."  
  
"Yeah, well sorry, little too late for that. Now what do I wear!" Rory said.  
  
"Mongolian Barbecue, all you can eat," Lorelai said pondering. "Something casual, those actually okay looking kakis and your red sweater, wait, is it cold in Illinois in November?"  
  
"Yes Mom," Rory sighed. "It's cold, thanks for the advice."  
  
"Oh, and take a big purse so you can stuff all the food you don't have time to finish in there."  
  
"No thank you," Rory said.  
  
"Ooh," Lorelai said. "Now you're being Miss Manners!"  
  
"Don't get so excited," Rory said giggling at her mother's humor. "I was going to say this is my first date with Eric and I don't want to seem like the huge pig that I am."  
  
"Okay, okay," Lorelai said. "Bye." *Click*, Lorelai hung up the phone. Rory sighed. She started to put her clothes back into her closet. When she shoved some shirts in there a picture frame fell out. And a familiar face looked up at her.  
  
It was the picture of her and Jess that her mom had taken of them at the counter of Luke's. Rory was leaning over the counter looking deep into Jess's eyes with a small smile on her face.  
  
Rory looked closer and notice that Jess was smiling too, a genuine smile. Like he loved her.  
  
Rory remembered the day she'd called him when she cut off all ties.  
  
*-~-*-~-*  
  
Flashback  
  
*-~-*-~-*  
  
"But Rory," Jess said. "Why? I love you."  
  
"And I thought I loved you," Rory said slamming down the phone. She never spoke to him again.  
  
*-~-*-~-*  
  
End of  
  
Flashback  
  
*-~-*-~*  
  
Rory wiped her hand over her eyes, stopping the tears before they started. She had loved him. Past tense. Now she was free. She had a date tonight with a wonderful man who was cute, funny, nice, and had a beautiful daughter. She was free.  
  
'But maybe freedom isn't what I want,' Rory thought to herself. 'Maybe I want to still be with Jess. To love him and be with him forever. Maybe this date tonight with Eric is a huge mistake and I should just find Jess. Find him sometime soon, before he gets married. Find him and tell him I love him and I never want to be without him. Ever.'  
  
Rory picked up the phone and hit the redial button. Lorelai picked up. "I'm having second thoughts," Rory blurted out before her mother could say anything.  
  
"About what?" Lorelai said.  
  
"About this date with Eric," Rory said.  
  
"Why?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Because I still love Jess, I know I do," Rory said.  
  
"But honey, you don't know where he is, he could be anywhere in this world," Lorelai said.  
  
"Mom, I didn't tell you something," Rory said timidly.  
  
"What?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Jess wrote a book," Rory said. "I could find out where he is."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Lorelai asked Rory.  
  
"Because I wasn't sure of anything," Rory said. "Mom, there's more. I went to look at the title today because I hadn't looked at it before. Mom, he named it..." Rory trailed off.  
  
"What honey?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"He named it Gilmore Girls."  
  
***  
  
A/N- Hope you all enjoyed! R&R. 


	6. I Think I Could Love Him

Not Always What You Want  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Ch. 6  
  
I Think I Could Love Him  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer- Wish I owned Gilmore Girls, but I don't. I'm also only 13 so if you sue me I don't have that much money in the first place. I DO own Emma and Emily and some other characters. I also don't own really much else mentioned in here, such as Judy Blume and American Airlines.  
  
Summary- Future Fic - Rory's life isn't always what she wanted. Jess's life isn't always what he wanted. In fact, not that many people's life is what they wanted. But Jess goes out in search of something he always wanted. To find he may never get it.  
  
Rating- PG right now for slight language  
  
Spoilers- Just that Dean left Stars Hollow before Rory went to Yale and that he married Lindsay.  
  
***  
  
Rory shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She hadn't wanted to go in her heart, but her brain and her heart decided that they wanted to disagree. The brain won. She'd said she'd come and she came, that was the point of all of this. Too bad if she still loved Jess, he was probably married anyway and Gilmore Girls probably had nothing to do with her at all.  
  
Or maybe it did.  
  
Rory shoved everything away to the back of her brain and focused on what Eric had been saying. Rory giggled at something Eric said. Then her brain and heart decided to agree.  
  
'This is a great guy I've got here' Rory thought to herself. 'I think there's a chance I could love him. He doesn't comment on my eating habits, he's funny, and a great guy all around. Yes, I think I could love him.'  
  
"Hey," Eric said. "I'm going up to get another bowl, you want to come?"  
  
"Sure," Rory said smiling and standing up. She loved this place everything about it was awesome. You filled a bowl with noodles and meat and veggies and stuff and then you added seasoning and oils and sauces. Then came the best part, they cooked it in front of you.  
  
"So, are you having fun?" Eric asked handing her a bowl.  
  
"I'm having a great time," Rory said. "This place is awesome! I wish we had some place like this out in Warrenville and didn't have to drive to Naperville to get it."  
  
"Yeah," Eric said. "This is the best. Rebecca makes me take her here at least once a month, if not more."  
  
"Maybe she could come with us sometime," Rory said. 'Oh,' She thought to herself. 'I said that? Why did I say that? What if something happens with Jess?'  
  
"You mean you'd go out with me again?" Eric asked.  
  
'Oh, what the hell,' Rory thought. 'Why am I still pining over Jess? I broke things off with Jess. Jess is out of my life.'  
  
"Yeah," Rory said. "I would." She smiled at him and he smiled back.  
  
"I think Rebecca would like that," Eric said.  
  
"Yeah," Rory said. "For the two years I've known Rebecca I've realized that this is her kind of restaurant, unless there's one where she can buy books at the same time."  
  
"You know what," Eric said. "That's a great idea for a restaurant, one where you can read and buy books and eat at the same time. But not like a café, just a regular restaurant like that."  
  
"Yeah," Rory said. "Maybe I could turn Angeleyes' Place into that."  
  
"I could help," Eric said.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah," Eric said.  
  
"That would be great!" Rory said. "I'll run the idea by Emma in the morning, see how she'd like to be a waitress too."  
  
"Well tell me how it goes," Eric said.  
  
The rest of the dinner was pretty much uneventful.  
  
After dinner Eric took her to the moonlit Riverwalk.  
  
"This is beautiful," Rory said.  
  
"Isn't it?" Eric said. "It's been here as long as I can remember, I grew up here you know?"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah," Eric said. "In a subdivision with lots of kids and friends. My street had mostly girls though but my best friend didn't live far away."  
  
"That's great," Rory said. "I grew up in a small town called Stars Hollow."  
  
"I've never heard of that, is it near here?" Eric asked.  
  
"No," Rory said. "It's in Connecticut."  
  
"Really?" Eric said. "Well then why come here?"  
  
"I needed to get away from Stars Hollow," Rory said. "Too many memories. I had two boyfriends there. One dumped me because I seemed interested in the other. The other left me to go live with his father and I haven't seen him since. And then there's just things I don't want to remember there. Life, normal stuff. I needed to find a new place to settle down."  
  
"Well why come here?" Eric asked. "Why to the puny town of Wheaton, Illinois?"  
  
"It was out there," Rory said. "Completely not me. Jess will never find me here and then I'll never have to see him again. I won't have to deal with memories coming back."  
  
"Yeah, I ran for awhile too," Eric said. "I ran to New York City. Found out that I'm not a big city guy. I'm better for places like Naperville."  
  
"If you don't mind me asking," Rory said. "Why'd you run?"  
  
"Rebecca had just been born," Eric said. "I couldn't deal with being a father. I learned things out in the city. And then I came back and married Jessica, Rebecca's mom, and was miserable for the year we were married before she died. But I learned I had to do my part, help Rebecca no matter how much Jessica and I disagreed."  
  
"Oh," Rory said. Not knowing what to say next.  
  
"You know what," Eric said. "Let's forget the past for tonight and focus on the present. Tell me about you now, since you left Stars Hollow."  
  
Rory smiled. 'Yes,' She thought to herself. 'I defiantly think I could love him.'  
  
***  
  
A/N- Hope you enjoyed! R&R. 


	7. Could It?

Not Always What You Want  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Ch. 7  
  
Could It?  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer- Wish I owned Gilmore Girls, but I don't. I'm also only 13 so if you sue me I don't have that much money in the first place. I DO own Emma and Emily and some other characters. I also don't own really much else mentioned in here, such as Judy Blume and American Airlines.  
  
Summary- Future Fic - Rory's life isn't always what she wanted. Jess's life isn't always what he wanted. In fact, not that many people's life is what they wanted. But Jess goes out in search of something he always wanted. To find he may never get it.  
  
Rating- PG right now for slight language  
  
Spoilers- Just that Dean left Stars Hollow before Rory went to Yale and that he married Lindsay.  
  
***  
  
Jess walked out of the terminal and looked around. He was at O'Hare airport and now he had to somehow not get lost trying to find a cab.  
  
Wandering around Jess wondered why Rory had come here. It wasn't New York, and owning a bookshop sure wasn't her dream job. Yet she lived in someplace called Warrenville, Illinois which Jess hoped wasn't that far away from Chicago, only now it popping into his head that Illinois is a lot bigger than Connecticut.  
  
Finally getting a cab Jess asked the driver where Warrenville was. "Not that far from here," the man said quickly. "But I suggest you take the train."  
  
"Thanks," Jess said.  
  
"Take it to Naperville and then get a cab into Warrenville."  
  
"Thanks a lot," Jess said walking away.  
  
'Well this is going to be fun,' Jess said. 'Getting lost looking for the train, just what I always wanted.'  
  
Turning around Jess saw someone he thought he knew.  
  
But it couldn't be her.  
  
Could it?  
  
***  
  
Rory walked into O'Hare, Lorelai's flight should have just gotten in. Too bad the train had to be so late otherwise she would have been able to use her "HI MOMMY!" sign. Rory didn't mind that much though; at least her mom was coming to visit her for the first time since she moved in.  
  
At least she would be visiting if Rory could figure out her way around this damn airport. She was lost in the transportation terminal and Lorelai was waiting for her at her gatel which Rory was pretty sure was halfway across the airport.  
  
Rory sighed and turned to see if there was someone near that could help her. Then she saw someone she thought she knew.  
  
But it couldn't be him.  
  
Could it?  
  
***  
  
Lorelai wandered into the transportation terminal looking for Rory. She said she'd meet her at her gate but she hadn't. Lorelai just figured that she'd gotten tied up at the bookstore and couldn't come. Lorelai looked for the train to Warrenville, if there even was one.  
  
Last Lorelai had remembered Warrenville was a tiny town and Rory seemed so out of place there. But that was where Rory wanted to be so that's where she was.  
  
Lorelai turned around to see if anyone near her could help her find the train. Then she saw two people she knew.  
  
But one couldn't be him.  
  
Could it?  
  
***  
  
A/N- I know it's short but I hope you all enjoyed. R&R. 


	8. The Same

Not Always What You Want  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Ch. 8  
  
The Same  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer- Wish I owned Gilmore Girls, but I don't. I'm also only 13 so if you sue me I don't have that much money in the first place. I DO own Emma and Emily and some other characters. I also don't own really much else mentioned in here, such as Judy Blume and American Airlines.  
  
Summary- Future Fic - Rory's life isn't always what she wanted. Jess's life isn't always what he wanted. In fact, not that many people's life is what they wanted. But Jess goes out in search of something he always wanted. To find he may never get it.  
  
Rating- PG right now for slight language  
  
Spoilers- None anymore really  
  
***  
  
Lorelai decided she was seeing things and yelled out to Rory.  
  
"Mom!" Rory ran to her.  
  
"Rory?" Jess looked at this girl, no, this woman, running to hug her mother. Yes it was Rory. The same sweet Rory he had left behind in Stars Hollow. The same Rory who he shared reading with and the same Rory who he called Angeleyes and the same Rory who called him Dodger. The same Rory.  
  
Not that Jess had expected her to be any different. Or maybe he had. Maybe more quiet. Maybe still heartbroken over him. But why would she be heartbroken? She's the one who dumped him.  
  
At the sound of Jess's voice Rory stopped in the middle of running to her mother and saw him. The same Jess who'd left her behind in Stars Hollow. The same Jess she shared reading with and the same Jess who she called Dodger and the same Jess who called her Angeleyes. The same Jess.  
  
She had expected him to be different. In a suit and all, and never in the O'Hare airport. But there he was, in his usual attire since she'd known him.  
  
Lorelai looked at the two of them, at the connection between them. It was the same Love. The same Love that Rory had ended without ever really wanting to. The same Love that Jess hadn't tried to get back.  
  
Unless.  
  
'No.' Lorelai thought, 'He did not come here to find Rory. No one would tell him where she was. Not even Luke. Luke knows how much she misses him and he would never send him back, not without her telling him to. And by the look on her face she didn't tell him.'  
  
Rory turned away from Jess and ran to her mom. "Let's go." Rory ran to the train and hopped on just as the doors were closing, dragging a confused Lorelai behind her.  
  
"Now what was THAT about?" Lorelai asked Rory as she got her balance on the train.  
  
"What was what about?" Rory said, pretending to be confused.  
  
"Rory," Lorelai said. "You know about what."  
  
"I just had to catch the train," Rory said. "It's a long wait for the next one."  
  
"Rory," Lorelai said turning her daughter to face her. "Did you know he was coming?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Positive," Lorelai said.  
  
"Yes, completely positive."  
  
"Okay," Lorelai said.  
  
Lorelai waited until they got off the train to talk again. "I still saw it."  
  
"Saw what?" Rory asked, walking towards her car.  
  
"I saw the connection between you," Lorelai said.  
  
"What connection?" Rory asked unlocking her car.  
  
"You know what I mean," Lorelai said. "You guys still love each other. He wrote a book with your name in the title for God's sake."  
  
"It could be nothing about me," Rory said getting into the car and starting the engine.  
  
"Oh come on," Lorelai said. "You know it is."  
  
"Mom, just leave it alone," Rory said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you don't know how I feel." Rory said. "God, yes, I still love him. I love him more than anything. But he's probably married with kids and living in a nice suburban home. Besides, here I have a great life. There's me and I have the shop and I now have a great guy in my life. I think I actually might love Eric more than I loved Jess. And yes, that was loved, as in past tense. So just back off because I don't love Jess anymore."  
  
"Wait," Lorelai said. "You just said that you did love him."  
  
"Oh God," Rory said. "I don't know. I mean one second I don't love him and then the next second I do."  
  
"Then you probably do," Lorelai said.  
  
"But I can't love him, I have Eric," Rory said.  
  
"It's not like you're engaged to Eric," Lorelai said. "You're just dating him, besides it's only been like one date."  
  
"Still," Rory said. "I think I could love him."  
  
"But you know that you love Jess," Lorelai said.  
  
"God Mom," Rory said. "Last I checked you hated Jess's guts."  
  
"Yeah, well I know more about him than you do," Lorelai said.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like that he's a janitor as well as an author. That he's not married and that for one week every month he comes down and helps out Luke at the diner," Lorelai said. "I know that he found out that you own a bookshop and I know that he still loves you, because every time he's back in Stars Hollow you can tell that he's just looking for you. And I have a pretty good guess that Jess came here to find you and to get you back."  
  
Rory looked at her mother in disbelief. "Wow," Rory said.  
  
"Yeah," Lorelai said. "I don't exactly hate his guts anymore."  
  
"I can tell," Rory said driving away from the train station.  
  
They rode the rest of the way to Warrenville in silence. When they got to Angeleyes' Place Rory made a fresh batch of coffee for her mother and, with her own coffee in hand, started to walk down the aisles looking for costumers to help. "Hi Rory," Emily said as Rory turned into her aisle.  
  
"Hi Emily," Rory said.  
  
"Is your mom here now?"  
  
"Yeah, she's up at the front drinking coffee and gossiping with Emma about my love life, past and present."  
  
Emily sort of laughed at that but she continued to look sad. "Something wrong?" Rory asked her.  
  
"I just got in a fight with my husband, that's all," Emily said.  
  
"Oh," Rory said. "I can't help you much there, I just had to sprint out of the airport at the sight of my ex-boyfriend. But at least you have someone to love and to go home to every night."  
  
"Yeah," Emily said. "You're right. I'm going to go call him now. Before the big game starts."  
  
"Why aren't you there?" Rory asked her.  
  
"Because I couldn't even get tickets they were all sold out," Emily said. "He couldn't even get some."  
  
"Oh," Rory said. "Okay."  
  
Emily stood up and walked out of the door. Rory sat down with her coffee in hand in one of the armchairs that faced away from the large front window.  
  
If she had looked behind her she would have seen a very familiar friend walk by. As he walked by he looked into the window.  
  
'Yes, it's her," Jess thought to himself. 'The same Rory.'  
  
***  
  
A/N- Whew! That's one of the longest chapters I've ever written. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it since I've been working on it for a fair amount of time. R&R. 


	9. Confrontations

Not Always What You Want  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Ch. 9  
  
Confrontations  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer- Wish I owned Gilmore Girls, but I don't. I'm also only 13 so if you sue me I don't have that much money in the first place. I DO own Emma and Emily and some other characters. I also don't own really much else mentioned in here, such as Judy Blume and American Airlines.  
  
Summary- Future Fic - Rory's life isn't always what she wanted. Jess's life isn't always what he wanted. In fact, not that many people's life is what they wanted. But Jess goes out in search of something he always wanted. To find he may never get it.  
  
Rating- PG right now for slight language  
  
Spoilers- None anymore really  
  
***  
  
Jess started to walk towards the door of Angeleyes' Place. Changing his mind he walked away. Just as he completely passed Angeleyes' Place he turned around and walked to the door.  
  
Lorelai looked out the door just as Jess turned around for the second time. She looked over at Rory and saw her look out the window to see Jess. Rory ran to the door. Hand on handle she stopped. Letting go of the handle she turned around.  
  
Lorelai remembered Luke telling her something like this a few years ago. Except Rory had been the one outside. She smiled. The good old times.  
  
Rory stopped halfway back to her chair and ran out the door.  
  
At the same time Jess had turned around and started to walk back.  
  
They collided.  
  
"Jess," Rory said looking at him.  
  
Jess looked at her. There was somewhat of a fear in her piercing blue eyes. He couldn't breath. His heart skipped a beat as he said her name. "Rory."  
  
Rory's eyes moved from his and to over his shoulder. "Eric," she breathed.  
  
"Hi Rory," a voice said from behind Jess. Jess turned around to see a man he didn't know.  
  
"Eric!" Rory said suddenly happy. She brushed past Jess and gave Eric a hug. She put her arm around his waist and he put his arm around her shoulder. They walked away from Jess and into Angeleyes' Place.  
  
"So what did Emily say about the idea?" Eric asked.  
  
"She turned it down," Rory said.  
  
"Too bad," Eric said.  
  
"Yeah," Rory turned to Lorelai. "Eric, there's someone I'd like you to meet. Eric this is my mom, Mom this is Eric."  
  
"Hi Eric," Lorelai said.  
  
"Hello Ms. Gilmore," Eric said.  
  
Lorelai laughed. "Call me Lorelai, please."  
  
"Okay Lorelai," Eric said.  
  
Rebecca ran into the store. "Daddy!" she said. Eric picked her up and held her.  
  
"Who's this?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"This is my daughter Rebecca," Eric said. "Rebecca, this is Rory's mom."  
  
"Hi Rebecca," Lorelai said. "Rory's told me a lot about you. So you like to read too?"  
  
"Yep," Rebecca said. Eric put her down and she ran to the other side of the store to look for books.  
  
"She reminds me a lot of Rory," Lorelai said. "How old is she?"  
  
"She's eight," Eric said.  
  
"So you were how old when she was born?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Nineteen," Eric said. "Her mom died when I was twenty, car accident."  
  
"I'm sorry," Lorelai said.  
  
"It doesn't matter," Eric said. "We would have divorced anyway."  
  
"Oh," Lorelai said. "I know what you mean, Rory's dad and I probably would have done that too but I just refused to marry him instead."  
  
Eric shook his head like he understood. "Well I better get going," Eric said. "Rebecca!" He yelled. Rebecca ran to him and hopped on his back.  
  
"Bye Rory," Eric said leaning to give her a kiss on her cheek. "Bye Lorelai!" Eric left toting Rebecca on his back.  
  
"What was that about?" Lorelai asked for the second time that day.  
  
"What was what about?" Rory asked.  
  
"You completely brushed off Jess," Lorelai said.  
  
"I don't love Jess anymore," Rory lied. She walked back into the store and Lorelai stood at the counter shaking her head.  
  
***  
  
A/N- Hope you enjoyed! R&R. 


	10. Thanking God For Your Life

Not Always What You Want  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Ch. 10  
  
Thanking God For Your Life  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer- Wish I owned Gilmore Girls, but I don't. I'm also only 13 so if you sue me I don't have that much money in the first place. I DO own Emma and Emily and some other characters. I also don't own really much else mentioned in here, such as Judy Blume and American Airlines.  
  
Summary- Future Fic - Rory's life isn't always what she wanted. Jess's life isn't always what he wanted. In fact, not that many people's life is what they wanted. But Jess goes out in search of something he always wanted. To find he may never get it.  
  
Rating- PG right now for slight language  
  
Spoilers- None anymore really  
  
A/N- Sorry it took awhile to update, but here you go!  
  
***  
  
Luke wiped down the counter in the diner. He sighed. Normally the diner was open for Thanksgiving dinners but Lorelai was out visiting Rory so they weren't doing their huge trips around, eating 4 HUGE dinners. Instead they were probably in Rory's apartment eating a nice dinner, just the two of them.  
  
***  
  
Rory placed the tiny turkey down on the table. Lorelai squealed. "It's so tiny!"  
  
Rory just laughed at her mother.  
  
"So why isn't Eric here?" Lorelai asked her.  
  
"Well we've only been going out for a month, it didn't seem like we knew each other well enough," Rory said.  
  
"That and Jess is in town. And you still love Jess and don't want to see Eric."  
  
"That's true," Rory mumbled.  
  
"What?" Lorelai said.  
  
"I meant that's not true," Rory said quickly.  
  
"You're in denial," Lorelai said.  
  
"No I'm not," Rory said.  
  
"There you go again!"  
  
"I'm not in denial," Rory said. "I don't love Jess!"  
  
"I give up," Lorelai said. "I can't spend any more time with you like this, I'm leaving." Lorelai stood up and grabbing her purse she walked out the door yelling, "You can mail me my stuff."  
  
Rory sighed and sat there eating the dinner quietly.  
  
Lorelai stood outside the door of the apartment. She wasn't coming after her. Rory wasn't coming after her. Lorelai turned and walked down the stairs and went out the main entrance to the building.  
  
She walked the short distance to the train station, bought a ticket, and got on the next train heading to O'Hare airport.  
  
***  
  
Rory sat on her couch reading Jess's book that had just been dropped off yesterday but she hadn't gotten around to reading it. Lorelai had left a half an hour ago. Rory decided to turn on the news. Top story: a train crash. The train was on its way to O'Hare airport when a car sitting on the tracks was hit, then another train was also coming the other way. The one train stopped enough that only 3 people were killed but many remained unconscious and a few were unidentified.  
  
Rory gasped. Lorelai was going to O'Hare, and the only way to get there was to take the train.  
  
***  
  
Was this what he'd wanted? To be a diner man who hadn't had a girlfriend since he broke up with Nicole 3 years ago?  
  
Maybe that was because the woman he wanted he couldn't have, because she'd never want him.  
  
Luke's thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing. He picked it up. "Luke's," he said quickly.  
  
"Luke," a crying voice he recognized was on the other end. "Luke it's me."  
  
"Rory?" Luke said. "Rory what's wrong?"  
  
"Mom and I got in... in a fight. And she left and got on a train and... and," Rory was crying harder now.  
  
"What Rory?" Luke asked concerned. "What happened?"  
  
"I think her train crashed," Rory just broke down. "Luke, I need you here. Please. There's a plane leaving for Chicago O'Hare in two hours, just get here Luke, please."  
  
"I'll be there Rory," Luke said.  
  
***  
  
Lorelai woke up in a strange room. The last thing she'd remembered was a huge jolt and then falling and hitting her head.  
  
Her eyes darted around the room. Luke? That couldn't be Luke.  
  
"Lorelai?" Luke moved from his chair to kneeling on the ground next to Lorelai.  
  
"Luke?" Lorelai said. Her voice was faint and she was still groggy.  
  
"I'm here Lorelai," Luke said.  
  
"How did you get here?" Lorelai asked. "I'm in Illinois aren't I?"  
  
"Yeah," Luke said. "Rory called me and told me to get here, you've been unconscious for 6 hours, Thanksgiving's almost over."  
  
"I never got a dinner," Lorelai said. "Oh Luke, I was such an idiot. I keep pressing Rory about her still loving Jess since he's in town and all -"  
  
Luke cut Lorelai off, "Jess is in town?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah," Lorelai said. "But Rory and I got in a big fight over it. It's all my fault." Lorelai started to cry.  
  
"Lorelai," Luke said. "Don't cry Lorelai. Lorelai, you're alive. The minute I got the call from Rory I was scared you were dead. I couldn't lose you Lorelai. I love you."  
  
"I love you too Luke," Lorelai said.  
  
"And earlier today I didn't think I had anything to be thankful for," Luke said. "But now I'm just thanking God for your life."  
  
***  
  
A/N- I hope you REALLY enjoyed this! It was fun to write with Lorelai and Luke finally admitting that they love each other! Anyway, please R&R! 


	11. Feelings Not Gotten Over

Not Always What You Want  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Ch. 11  
  
Feelings Not Gotten Over  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer- Wish I owned Gilmore Girls, but I don't. I'm also only 13 so if you sue me I don't have that much money in the first place. I DO own Emma and Emily and some other characters. I also don't own really much else mentioned in here, such as Judy Blume and American Airlines.  
  
Summary- Future Fic - Rory's life isn't always what she wanted. Jess's life isn't always what he wanted. In fact, not that many people's life is what they wanted. But Jess goes out in search of something he always wanted. To find he may never get it.  
  
Rating- PG right now for slight language  
  
Spoilers- None anymore really  
  
A/N-Jctigerwolf4e- I'm going to miss your reviews for the next two months! Can't wait 'till your back and writing your uplifting reviews!  
  
And now on with the story!  
  
***  
  
Luke left Lorelai's hospital room, leaving Rory (who'd been getting coffee when Lorelai woke up) with Lorelai for a little bit. He walked to the nurse's station.  
  
"Can I use this phone?" he asked a nurse.  
  
"Sure," the nurse said.  
  
Luke picked up the phone and dialed a very familiar number. "Jess Mariano," a voice said on the other side.  
  
"Where are you?" Luke said.  
  
"Why hello to you too Uncle Luke," Jess said. "Why I'm in lovely New York city."  
  
"Or are you in a little place called Warrenville Illinois?" Luke said.  
  
"No," Jess said. "I'm in a place called Naperville Illinois, right by Warrenville."  
  
"You came to get her back didn't you?" Luke said.  
  
"It was pointless, she has a boyfriend," Jess said. "She's perfectly happy."  
  
"Lorelai was in an accident," Luke said. "She's not perfectly happy."  
  
"Oh my God," Jess said. "Is she alright?"  
  
"Yeah," Luke said. "But Rory was a wreck, still is."  
  
"What hospital are you at?" Jess asked.  
  
"Edwards Hospital," Luke said. "It's in Naperville."  
  
"I'll be there in a few minutes," Jess said hanging up the phone, not waiting for Luke to protest.  
  
***  
  
Rory sat outside Lorelai's room. She looked down the hall as if she was expecting someone, even though she wasn't.  
  
But yet someone was walking down the hall to see her.  
  
A man that she loved.  
  
But it wasn't Eric.  
  
"Jess," Rory said. Tears started to flow.  
  
"I came as soon as I heard," Jess said. "Is she alright?" Rory nodded and started to cry harder. Jess took her in his arms.  
  
"It's okay Rory," he said. "It's okay."  
  
"Oh Jess," Rory said. "It's all my fault. If I hadn't denied it then we wouldn't have gotten in the fight that caused her to leave. And then her train crashed. I thought she was dead. I... I... I didn't know what to do. I was so scared. Oh Jess, I need you."  
  
"I know Rory," he said stroking her hair and cradling her closer to him. "I know."  
  
And just then Eric came up the hall. He stopped short, seeing the same man that had been in front of Angeleyes' Place about a week ago cradling Rory in his arms while she poured her heart out to him. Jealousy took over Eric.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Eric said pulling Jess off Rory. "This is my girlfriend, keep your filthy hands off her."  
  
"Eric," Rory said.  
  
"Not now Rory," Eric said.  
  
"I'm sorry," Jess said. "But I was just comforting Rory because her mother just almost DIED! And you're worried about who has their hands on her? How much more conceited could you be? I mean, God, get a life, don't be your girlfriend's keeper."  
  
"Eric," Rory said. "Can I talk to you?"  
  
"Not now," Eric said.  
  
"Yes now," Rory pulled Eric's arm and took him away to a private corner. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked him.  
  
"I just don't like seeing my girlfriend being pawed by some freak that I don't know and I doubt you know very well," Eric said glaring at Jess.  
  
"I know him extremely well thank you very much," Rory said. "That's Luke's nephew, Luke owned the diner I told you about."  
  
"That's Jess?" Eric said recalling Rory talking about Luke and Jess once.  
  
"Yes," Rory said. "That's Jess."  
  
"Didn't you two date?" Eric asked.  
  
"Yes," Rory said. "And Eric,"  
  
"Uh oh," Eric said under his breath.  
  
"I don't think we should see each other anymore," Rory said. "Because I still have feelings for Jess that I haven't gotten over them."  
  
Eric nodded solemnly and walked out the hospital door without a word to anyone.  
  
***  
  
A/N- Heehee! Finally! The breakup you've been waiting for! And I think I've got probably one last chapter before I end it. 


	12. What I've Always Wanted

Not Always What You Want  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Ch. 12  
  
What I've Always Wanted  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer- Wish I owned Gilmore Girls, but I don't. I'm also only 13 so if you sue me I don't have that much money in the first place. I DO own Emma and Emily and some other characters. I also don't own really much else mentioned in here, such as Judy Blume and American Airlines.  
  
Summary- Future Fic - Rory's life isn't always what she wanted. Jess's life isn't always what he wanted. In fact, not that many people's life is what they wanted. But Jess goes out in search of something he always wanted. To find he may never get it.  
  
Rating- PG right now for slight language  
  
Spoilers- None anymore really  
  
A/N-Thanks to all my faithful reviewers over the last almost month I've been writing it but sadly this is the last chapter. Enjoy and please R&R!  
  
***  
  
Rory and Jess stood at the security gate and waved and Luke and Lorelai as they went through the metal detectors. Lorelai waved back enthusiastically before turning her back on them, planting a kiss on Luke's cheek and pulling him off to the terminal.  
  
"So when do you go back to New York?" Rory asked Jess as they walked away from the security gate hand in hand.  
  
"I don't know," Jess said. "I don't want to wear out my welcome."  
  
Rory blushed. "You could never do that."  
  
Jess smiled at her and they walked out the doors of O'Hare together. "Are you sure?" he asked.  
  
"Positive," Rory said.  
  
"Well where am I supposed to stay?" Jess said. "I can't stay in a hotel for the time I'll be here."  
  
"You could stay in my apartment with me," Rory said.  
  
"That'd work," Jess said with a shy smile. "Just hold on a second."  
  
Jess pulled out his cell phone and hit the speed dial to call Mr. Fortelli. "Mr. Fortelli?" Jess said. "This is Jess Mariano. I'm going to be here in Illinois longer than I thought. I won't be back for a while. Bye." Jess hung up without letting Mr. Fortelli say anything.  
  
"A while?" Rory asked.  
  
"A while," Jess told her.  
  
'Yes,' Rory thought to herself. 'This is what I've always wanted.'  
  
THE END  
  
*** 


End file.
